


Kurt Helps Blaine Study

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Headway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another early!Klaine drabble from Headway verse. Kurt tries to help Blaine study, but Blaine has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Helps Blaine Study

“Though short-lived, this family line would produce one of Europe’s greatest leaders, Charlemagne. Under his leadership, the Frankish kingdom grew, the arts flourished, and Blaine, are you listening to me?” Kurt looked up from the world history textbook in his lap to find his boyfriend laying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow.

Blaine’s reply was muffled before he groaned with the effort of rolling himself over. He blinked at Kurt, pure confusion written all over his face. Kurt sighed and closed the textbook. 

“I was, Kurt, I swear,” said Blaine, forcing himself into a sitting position. “It’s so confusing. There’s just, I don’t get why, there’s so many names and places and people and how am I s’posed to remember? It all sounds, it’s the same! Same thing, different names. I can’t, I, I can’t keep them apart.” 

Kurt looked at him with sympathy. It was hard enough for someone without brain damage to memorize these things. They both knew it didn’t matter how much Kurt tried to help him study, Blaine would fail that test tomorrow, and he would fail yet another class. The school year was drawing to an end, and with Kurt set to graduate soon, it was looking less and less likely that Blaine would return for his senior year.

“You should, instead of reading, you should just kiss me,” said Blaine, sounding very serious with his request. 

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt chuckled and set the textbook aside. 

“Is that right?” he asked, pushing himself from the desk chair and crossing the room to Blaine’s bed. Blaine nodded and looked up at him, his eyes already going dark. When they first became a couple and making out was new to Blaine, it was all sloppy and clumsy and so awkward they found themselves rarely indulging in it. But Blaine was getting better and ever since he realized making out leads to other things, he had been relentless in his insistence that they engage in a make out session every time they saw each other.

Kurt leaned over Blaine, just enough to press a little kiss to his soft lips. Blaine tried to push up and immediately deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled back and laughed.

“We’re supposed to be studying. It’s my test tomorrow too, you know.” Kurt kneeled on the bed and shuffled forward. 

“Tease,” said Blaine. He gently pushed Kurt until he was lying down on his side, then laid beside him and scooted close enough to kiss him, his mouth parted slightly and greedy as he sucked Kurt’s bottom lip. Kurt allowed Blaine to take from him, moaning softly as Blaine explored his mouth, then his jaw and his neck, pressing open-mouthed and desperate kisses wherever he could reach. Blaine pressed closer, his body hot with sexual energy, his body succumbing to the instinctual arousal building up inside.

“So from now on when we tell your parents we’re studying, this is what we’ll be doing?” Kurt chuckled breathlessly as Blaine kissed his way back up Kurt’s neck and claimed his mouth. With his hands on Blaine’s hips, Kurt held their lower bodies apart as Blaine shamelessly rutted against nothing. The only reply he got was the soft groans Blaine let out as they kissed.

Eventually, Kurt knew they had reached a point where they had to stop. He shoved Blaine away, an action that might normally be considered rude but for Blaine was a necessity to bring him back to reality. Blaine pouted at him, his eyes nearly black, his lips swollen and red, and a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

“But we were studying…” Blaine said, trying to reach out to bring Kurt closer.

“That, my beautiful and extremely horny boyfriend, was not exactly studying.”


End file.
